superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 SCAW Tournament
The 2018 SCAW Tournament is a CAW wrestling tournament held by SCAW. This began on July 29, 2018 after The Great American Smash 2018. King won at Ascendance 2018 to become #1 contender for the SCAW Championship at Blood, Sweat & Tears X. This event also marks the debut of Aquaman, Archie Andrews, BoJack Horseman, Lupin III and the Choose the Superstar winner Darth Maul. =Matches= Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-59-57-1.png|Hellboy vs. Homer Simpson Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-59-29-1.png|Darth Maul vs. Cole MacGrath Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-59-01-1.png|Aquaman vs. Kuwabara Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-58-36-1.png|Shazam vs. Mr. Clean Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-58-07-1.png|Kenshin Himura (champion) vs. Gambit for the Zero-One championship Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-57-37-1.png|Robin vs. Ryu Hayabusa Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-57-11-1.png|King vs. Jack Sparrow Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-56-44-1.png|Bobobo vs. Archie Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-56-17-1.png|The Prince of Persia vs. Lupin III Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-55-49-1.png|Iron Man vs. AVGN Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-55-22-1.png|William Wallace vs. Yusuke Urameshi Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-54-53-1.png|Casey Jones vs. Red Hood Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-54-26-1.png|Deadpool (champion) vs. Albert Wesker for the Internet Championship Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-54-00-1.png|Jin Kazama vs. Doctor Strange Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-53-33-1.png|Anakin vs. Solid Snake Screenshot_2018-07-30-14-52-25-1.png|Ghost Rider vs. Tommy Vercetti =Rundown= First Round Hellboy pinned Homer Simpson after the Brimstone Piledriver. This is the first SCAW match of the WWE2K18 era. Tommy Vercetti pinned Ghost Rider after the Dirt Nap. Aquaman pinned Kazuma Kuwabara after a Diving Elbow Drop. Archie Andrews pinned Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo after the Archie Andrews Adjustment. BoJack Horseman distracted Bobobo. The Prince of Persia pinned Lupin III after the Greetings from Persia. Deadpool pinned Albert Wesker after the Money Shot to retain the SCAW Internet Championship. King pinned Jack Sparrow after the Mexican Death Drop. Darth Maul pinned Cole MacGrath after the Wrath of Maul. SCAW released Cole soon after. Ryu Hayabusa made Robin submit with the Hayabusa Stretch. Shazam pinned Mr. Clean after the Glorious-ity. Mr. Clean attacked Shazam afterward. Anakin was disqualified after hitting Solid Snake with a steel chair. Anakin then gave Snake a Death Star Driver on the concrete. Kenshin Himura made Gambit submit with the Himura Lock to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Casey Jones pinned Red Hood after the Goongala Driver. Jin Kazama pinned Doctor Strange after the Kaz Kick. William Wallace made Yusuke Urameshi submit with the Sharpshooter. Iron Man pinned Angry Video Game Nerd after 2 Steamrollers. Second Round Tommy Vercetti pinned Solid Snake after ramming Snake into an exposed turnbuckle. Vercetti hit Snake with the Dirt Nap on the concrete afterwards. Hellboy defeated Darth Maul via Countout after Hellboy chokeslams Darth Maul through the commentary table. King pinned Archie (with BoJack Horseman) after the Mexican Death Drop. Archie and BoJack are part of a faction called "BoJack's Horsemen". Shazam pinned Aquaman after the Glorious-ity. William Wallace made Casey Jones submit with the Sharpshooter. Ryu Hayabusa pinned Kenshin Himura after a springboard splash. The Prince of Persia pinned Iron Man after the Greetings from Persia. Deadpool pinned Jin Kazama after the Money Shot. Quarterfinals, semifinals and finals King pinned Ryu Hayabusa after the Mexican Death Drop. The Prince of Persia pinned William Wallace after the Greetings from Persia. Shazam pinned Hellboy after the Glorious-ity. Spider-Man attacked Hellboy during his entrance. Deadpool pinned Tommy Vercetti after two Money Shots. King pinned Shazam after the Jaguar Splash. The Prince of Persia pinned Deadpool with a roll-up. King pinned The Prince of Persia after the Jaguar Splash. =Results= Category:2018 Category:Annual SCAW Tournament